


I Just Want To Run This By You [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Restraints, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rope, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, make yourself useful, get over here and tie me up."</p><p>[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Run This By You [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Just Want To Run This By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968916) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/run%20this%20by%20you.mp3) | **Size:** 16MB | **Duration:** 17min

  
---|---


End file.
